ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Sendō Takeshi
Sendou Takeshi (千堂 武士) is a Featherweight boxer from the Naniwa Kentou-kai and a former JBC Featherweight Champion. Power: 21/20 Stamina: 20/20 Speed: 17/20 Talent: 20/20 Skill: 15/20 About Sendou is an In Fighter with arm strength on par with Makunouchi Ippo. To date, he is the only boxer to face Ippo more than once in the pro ring and is his chief rival. In fact, their second match is constantly ranked first in Best Bout Polls. He greatly admires boxer Rocky Marciano, to the extent that he will personally point out that he is not the same "Rocky" from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky the film of the same name. He is also a fan of Takamura Mamoru, despite their unusual first meeting (see Round 89 - I Love Sticking to Someone!!). He is modeled after the real-life "Naniwa Rocky", boxer turned actor Akai Hidekazu. Like the average lower class Osaka resident he speaks with a Kansai dialect, and despite seeming rude and temperamental he is quite kind at heart. He is also rather shrewd, once sending Ippo a ticket to a match on his own accord while still expecting Ippo to pay him back later. He has been known to jump into burning buildings to save children even during his training. This seems to be influenced by his late father, who was a fireman. His father's death (He sacrificed himself to save people from a burning building) inspired Sendou to protect people, no matter what. He behaved this way as a child, yet in spite of this he continues to act tough and rude. He even became leader of gang of delinquents during his school years. However, his Grandmother implies that Sendou did this simply so he could protect innocent people from the other delinquent gangs. (more to come) Nicknames, etc. Story Boxing Record Fighting Style and Techniques Sendou is similar to Ippo in that he is very heavy handed as well as a powerful infighter although his punches are best thrown at a normal distance where as Ippo must get in close because of his smaller stature. He is similar to Volg and Takamura in that he often relies on his instincts to get in and out of danger. Sendo's main offensive strategy would be to attack aggresively and injure the opponent even if their guarding, to show that nothing they do can stand up to his attack and to instill fear into his opponent. During his fight with Saeki Takuma he used a type of "intimidation feint" to catch Saeki with relative ease and much to Ippo's surprise ended the fight in the first round. Against Shigeta Akira, he showcased a powerful dash built up through hours of running with ankle weights, this dash is similar to Ippo's in that it allows both fighters to get to their desired infighting distance. In the spar against Miyata Ichirou, he showed that he has underrated boxing sense, by holding his own against the OPBF champion and also pointing out that Miyata's Accuracy and tendency to head hunt made him predictable. Sendo also tends to step forward a lot so techniques like the Dempsey roll, is useless against him unless the opponent forces him back with brute force. Sendo's biggest weakness would have to be his non existent guard. His main weapon the Smash, its biggest weakness would be its defense since it has a wide and huge swing, but rather than improve the defense Sendo chose to increase the power with a lower and more vertical punch. His instincts can also be used against him, since they warn him of extreme danger. Sendo also pointed out that his style is very weak against counter, when he mentioned that he has never beat Sawamura in a spar even once. *Crounching Style *Smash *Low Smash *Deadly Smash *Swing *Counter *Body Blow *Cross Arm Block Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Osaka Category:Naniwa Kentou-kai Category:Featherweights Category:In Fighters Category:Western Japan Rookie King Category:Japanese Featherweight Champion